El principito
by Miu-senshi
Summary: AU. Kid Spock and kid Jim. —Por favor, cógeme una estrella. —Pidió el niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Spock no supo que responder, clavando sus ojos chocolates,como los de su madre,en el niño frente a él.—Esta es tu botella. La estrella que quieres esta dentro.— —¡Es exactamente lo que quería! (Inspirado en "El principito")
1. Solo

**El Principito**

**_Disclaimer_**: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

**_Importante_**: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro incluidas en la historia y un gran parecido a esta.

Cursiva fragmentos del libro. Muchos de los diálogos entre Spock y Jim son del libro, pero al estar un tanto cambiados no estarán el cursiva.

Los números romanos entre paréntesis indica el capítulo al que pertenecen los fragmentos.

**Edades**: Según Memory Beta y Memory Alpha Jim nación en 2233 y Spock en 2230, por lo que Spock y Jim se llevan tres años, siendo Spock el mayor. Sam, el hermano mayor de Jim, nación en 2229 aproximadamente, por lo que es cuatro años mayor que Jim.

**Aclaraciones**: Frank Davis es, según las wiki de Star Trek mencionadas en edades, el hermano biológico de Winona. Debido a que no encontré a que se dedicaba Winona—y para facilitar la trama del fic (un AU) —le di el titulo de embajadora.

* * *

**Solo.**

_(I)_

_Cuando yo tenía seis años vi una vez una lámina magnífica en un libro sobre el Bosque Virgen que se llamaba «Historias Vividas». Representaba una serpiente boa que se tragaba a una fiera. He aquí la copia del dibujo._

_El libro decía: «Las serpientes boas tragan sus presas enteras, sin masticarlas. Luego no pueden moverse y duermen durante los seis meses de la digestión.»_

Spock frunció el ceño sutilmente, tratando de imaginar el porqué la boa hacía eso. Tampoco lograba entender porque el libro favorito de su madre empezaba de esa forma tan extraña ni el porqué de esos peculiares dibujos que el autor había adjuntado junto al texto escrito. Su madre, Amanda, había insistido en que leyera el libro y él había sido incapaz de resistirse a su madre.

Además no iba a poder hacer nada mejor.

Por cuestiones de trabajo Sarek, su padre—embajador de Vulcano en la Tierra—había tenido que ir al planeta en cuestión, lo cual pudo ofrecer a su madre—siempre sometida por el hieratismo de Vulcano—volver a su planeta materno por unos días y de paso enseñárselo a su querido hijo Spock, de ocho años de edad.

Tal vez por eso había accedido a leer el libro en su Padd.

—¿Te está gustando? —Preguntó Amanda.

Spock la miró y alzó una ceja puntiaguda.

—Gustar es un término inexacto madre. —Replicó, bajo la mirada de Sarek que había dejado a un lado el Padd en el que estaba absorto hasta hace unos minutos.

Amanda sonrió cándidamente.

—¿Qué te está pareciendo la lectura? —Rectificó, diplomática.

Spock lo pensó unos segundos.

—Es diferente a lo que normalmente leo, y apenas he podido llegar si quiera a descubrir de que trata, es un tanto…—lo pensó durante unos segundos. —Inexacto. Se dispersa mucho.

Amanda dejó escapar una risa suave.

—Pero Spock, ¿acaso no es la vida así?

El medio vulcano miró a su madre, atónito ante esa pregunta que no sabía responder. Notó el calor subir por sus mejillas y orejas y supo que debía estar, en términos humanos, colorado—solo que su sangre era verde y no roja—.

Cuando la nave aterrizó, unos minutos después, Spock ya había terminado los primeros capítulos del libro que definió como «muy humano». Hablaba de los sacrificios de crecer, o eso había entendido, aunque lo cierto era que con los humanos uno nunca sabe de que fiarse.

Ese día no pudo avanzar mucho más con su lectura, por lo que se resignó a proseguir con el libro al día siguiente, después de que su madre lo llevase a conocer lugares terrícolas. Iba a realizar un estudio y elaborar una tesis, como todo científico, y se sentía enormemente orgulloso de su decisión—aunque los vulcanos no se sintieran orgullosos, porque obviamente no sienten—.

En cualquier caso—y por estadísticas—su estancia en la tierra no iba a ser tan mala como esperaba.

_Las personas mayores me aconsejaron que dejara a un lado los dibujos de serpientes boas abiertas o cerradas y que me interesara un poco más en la geografía, la historia, el cálculo y la gramática. Así fue como, a la dad de seis años, abandoné una magnífica carrera de pintor._

Jim saltó un poco más, tratando de alcanzar el Padd sobre la mesa de la cocina. Finalmente logró tomar el aparato con una sonrisa triunfante, lo observó entre sus pequeñas manos, acariciando la pantalla con cuidado. Caminó hasta las escaleras, donde subió con suma cautela, aferrándose a la barandilla—todavía no se fiaba de sus piernas después de su última caída—.

Al llegar arriba suspiró aliviado.

Actualmente habían tenido que desplazarse a San Francisco por no sé qué de la Flota, no le había interesado el porqué—en esos momentos solo podía ver como Spiderman entraba a formar parte de Los Vengadores después de que Iron Man se lo pidiera—. Por ello cuando dos días después hicieron las maletas y se montaron en una nave para ir a San Francisco tubo que preguntarle a Sam a donde iban.

Este solo negó con la cabeza y le respondió tranquilamente, señalándole por si acaso, a Frank Davis—el hermano mayor de su madre y el encargado de "cuidarles" cuando su madre no estaba—por si tan bien la había olvidado, cosa imposible. Frank se encargaría de llevarles junto a su madre en San Francisco.

Iban a vivir temporalmente en un dúplex, lejos de Iowa y su arenosa existencia, lejos de las granjas y la tranquilidad. Por lo que Jim se sentía sumamente nervioso, era una aventura como nunca antes la había tenido.

Pasó el cuarto de Sam, que daba pequeñas cabezadas sobre el escritorio y entró en el siguiente cuarto—su cuarto—y se acomodó en la cama para leer el libro del que le había hablado Sam algo molesto porque la profesora le obligara a leer ese libro en vez de Harry Potter.

Jim sabía que a su hermano le gustaba Hermione, pero jamás había dicho nada porque tampoco lo veía tan grave. A él le gustaban las estrellas.

Pues sí, con sus cinco años James Tiberius Kirk ya sabía que le gustaban las estrellas. Era algo extraño pero lo sabía, del mismo modo que sabía que no le gustaban las verduras.

Abrió el libro en el Padd, retomando la lectura donde lo había dejado. Mañana Winona tenía que ir a una cena donde habría varios embajadores y, por recomendación de alguien llamado Christopher—creía haber oído a su madre llamarlo así—, ellos también debían estar presentes. Aunque para que mentir, realmente iban a ir forzados—incluyendo a su madre—la cual solamente estaba triste en sus recuerdos.

¿Había visto sonreír a su madre alguna vez? Lo dudaba, siempre lucía como las aves enjauladas: Vivas en una muerte eterna.

_Cuando encontré alguna persona que me pareció un poco lúcida, hice la experiencia de mi dibujo número 1, que siempre he conservado. Quería saber si era verdaderamente comprensiva. Pero siempre me respondía: «Es un sombrero». Entonces no le hablaba ni de serpientes boas, ni de bosques vírgenes, ni de estrellas. Me colocaba a su alcance. Le hablaba de brige, de golf, de política y de corbatas. Y la persona mayor se quedaba muy satisfecha de haber conocido a un hombre tan razonable._

**Continuará...**

* * *

Notas: ¿qué os ha parecido? Se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


	2. La estrella

**El Principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

* * *

**La estrella.**

_(II)_

Spock miró impacientemente a su madre, tratando de detener el nerviosismo que escalaba por su estómago—cosa imposible porque era un vulcano y los vulcanos no sienten—. En cualquier caso la experiencia en la que estaba basando su primera tesis estaba resultando más fascinante de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Había recabado varios datos que debía contrastar, aislar, complementar… Tenía que encontrar la lógica.

Amanda solo pudo sonreír, indulgente, acariciando a penas el cabello negro y liso de su hijo.

—Ya sé que quieres empezar con tu tesis, Spock, pero como familia de tu padre debemos acudir a la cena de la Federación. —Le recordó, agachándose hasta estar a la misma altura que él. —Después te prometo que podrás estar el tiempo que quieras siendo científico.

Spock asintió, sabiendo que sería ilógico negarse a ello.

—De acuerdo, madre.

Dócilmente Spock dejó que su madre le atase el nudo de la corbata, él sabía hacerlo de sobra—conocía todas las variantes posibles para hacerlo—pero sabía cuánto le gustaba a Amanda poder mimarle como si fuera un niño humano. Y Spock disfrutaba de ser tratado tan dulcemente—aunque jamás lo reconociese—.

Sarek entró, vestido tan pulcramente como siempre, a excepción de la corbata que traía en la mano. Comenzó a hablar con su esposa acerca de la cena, mientras que esta tomaba la corbata—tras un suave beso vulcano—y empezaba a ponérsela a su esposo. Spock tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que quiso nacer en sus labios, recordándose su educación.

Se sentó a esperar, solo, como siempre estaba. No se quejaba, por supuesto que era capaz de superar el hecho de no tener amigos, de hecho tener amigos era un término demasiado humano del cual podía prescindir.

_Viví así, solo, sin nadie con quien hablar verdaderamente hasta que tuve una panne en el desierto del Sahara, hace seis años._

Jim resopló por quinta vez en ese segundo, tratando de zafarse de Winona y el horrendo traje que quería ponerle. Sam, a pesar de ser "todo un hombre"—solo tenía nueve años—no podía parar de reír ante las magníficas maniobras que hacía su hermano para escapar del primer traje de su vida.

—¡Vamos Jim! —Exclamó divertido. —Ni que fuera el día de tu boda.

Jim rodó por el suelo—solo con unos preciosos calzoncillos de Star Wars—y se reincorporó frente a su hermano mayor con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó, pero su voz fue callada por la del tío Frank.

—¡¿Se puede saber a quién estáis matando?! —Gritó entrando en el salón y dejando atrás su cena.

Jim se encogió y buscó a Sam, quien miró a Frank con repulsión. Siempre decía que un Kirk no podía vivir bajo el yugo de hombres como él—o algo parecido—por eso había tratado de escaparse más de una vez para ir a casa del abuelo. Winona dejó escapar un suspiro, mirando a su hermano con una clara mirada que trataba de expresar cuanto lo sentía.

Frank resopló y salió por la puerta hecho una furia. Winona siempre decía que era una buena persona pero que también tenía mucho carácter, eso era todo. Por eso cuando su madre arrojó el traje a un lado y subió veloz las escaleras se sintió culpable, porque estaría llorando otra vez. Entonces Sam torció el gesto y corrió tras su madre, dedicándole una sola frase a su hermano antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

—Deja de ser un imbécil.

Jim cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando como sus orbes azules ardían nuevamente. Respiró hondo y tomó el traje arrugado con manos temblorosas. Empezó a llorar en silencio, como siempre, porque hacía mucho que había descubierto que nadie sofocaría su llanto.

Por ello se limitó a ponerse el traje y callar.

_...Estaba más aislado que un náufrago sobre una balsa en medio del océano._

Cuando llegaron a la cena Spock se sintió maravillado por la sala, muy diferente a las de Vulcano. Las paredes eran entera de cristal y del techo colgaba una lámpara de araña en forma de cascada. Las personas—todas de razas diferentes—iban y venían con trajes de lo más variado, los embajadores lucían trajes formales, sus esposas vestidos recatados… Era un espectáculo.

—Madre. —Llamó suavemente. —¿Esto es lo que los humanos llaman carnaval? —Preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa llena de parte de su madre, acompañada de una risa suave y ascendente.

A penas oía a su madre reír pero, sin duda, era algo muy hermoso.

—No Spock, los carnavales son muy diferentes.

Spock asintió en silencio, comprendiendo que necesitaría un estudio más exhaustivo para poder diferenciar un carnaval de una fiesta. ¿Por qué los humanos tenían tantas costumbres de ocio y, muchas de ellas, tan parecidas?

No le extrañaba que los niños humanos fuesen tan—¿Cuál era la palabra? ¡Ah sí!—torpes. Eso, los humanos eran tan torpes por la forma tan ilógica que tenían de ordenar su mundo.

También iba a añadir eso a la tesis.

Siguió a su madre a través de la gente, observando sin mucho afán cuando de pronto pararon. Alzó la vista—al mismo tiempo que elevaba una ceja— hasta Amanda, quien se agachó un poco para susurrarle con geste solmene y los ojos brillando llenos de amor.

—Desde esa ventana se ve el lugar donde conocía a tu padre. —Le confesó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el lugar en cuestión.

Spock miró atónito la ventana, reprimiendo el impulso de correr hasta ella. Amanda sonrió cándidamente, con los ojos chocolate desbordando dulzura. Amaba las pequeñas—casi inexistentes—situaciones en las que su hijo olvidaba ser Vulcano y solo pensaba en saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Preguntó, sabiendo que ese podría ser el último momento de su vida para ser irracional.

Pues era Vulcano y como a tal se le estaba prohibido ser un niño, por consiguiente todo lo que conllevaba serlo era un sueño inalcanzable.

Por eso solo por una vez… No pedía más…

—Por supuesto, pero no te alejes mucho. —Recomendó Amanda, despidiendo a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Spock se escurrió a través del gentío, mientras que Amanda sonreía a Sarek dulcemente. Este no dijo nada, dejó que su hijo—el fruto de dos mundos—corriese como algo que jamás le habían permitido ser: un niño.

Spock llegó hasta la ventana, descubriendo un parque lleno de árboles verdes como la sangre—la vulcana por supuesto—y un pequeño estanque de aguas calmadas llena de patos que dormitaban en la noche. Parecía un paisaje idílico para un vulcano, acostumbrado a la arenosa composición de su planeta, sin embargo—gracias a las fotos de Amanda—, se le antojó todo extrañamente familiar.

_Imaginaos, pues, mi sorpresa cuando, al romper el día, me despertó una extraña vocecita que decía:_

—Hola. —Clamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Spock giró para encontrarse de lleno con un niño menor que él, un humano de sonrisa llena.

—Hola…—Repitió no muy seguro.

—Por favor, cógeme una estrella. —Pidió el niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

Spock no supo que responder, clavando sus ojos chocolates—como los de su madre—en el niño frente a él. Alzó las cejas ante la expectante mirada del niño, que aguardaba con una pequeña botella de plástico cual cazamariposas en sus pequeñas manos.

_Además, el hombrecito no me parecía ni extraviado, ni muerto de fatiga, ni muerto de hambre, ni muerto de sed, ni muerto de miedo. No tenía en absoluto la apariencia de un niño perdido en medio del desierto, a mil millas de toda región habitada. Cuando al fin logré hablar, le dije:_

—Pero…—Murmuró Spock, buscando con la mirada a los padres del pequeño. —¿Estás solo?

_Repitió entonces, muy suavemente, como si fuera una cosa muy seria:_

—Por favor…cógeme una estrella…—Rogó con los ojos azules clavados en los suyos, hipnotizándolo.

Spock tomó la pequeña botella de manos del niño, que le miró con los ojos chisporroteando de alegría. Era algo absurdo, ilógico, pero no encontraba razón—ni ganas—para abandonar al niño que quería una estrella.

_Recordé entonces que había estudiado principalmente geografía, historia, cálculo y gramática, y dije al hombrecito (con un poco de mal humor) que no sabía dibujar._

—No sé coger estrellas. —Murmuró Spock, ante la mirada fija del niño que solo sonrió nuevamente.

—No importa. Cógeme una estrella.

—Es matemáticamente imposible…

—No existe el escenario invencible.

Spock arrugó la nariz suavemente, volviendo la mirada al cielo estrellado que se veía a través de la ventana. Examinó los astros con atención milimétrica hasta que finalmente alargó la mano para señalarle una al pequeño, el cual frunció el entrecejo mientras evaluaba la estrella.

—¡No! Esa estrella está enferma. Busca otra.

Spock frunció el entrecejo ¿enferma?... De acuerdo aquel niño humano era más extraño de lo que había pensado. Volvió la vista a las estrellas, indignado porque su astro hubiese sido desdeñado tan velozmente. Mientras el niño sonreía suavemente, situado a su izquierda.

Finalmente Spock decidió señalar otra al azar, exasperado ante las suaves muecas que hacía el pequeño ante los posibles astros que iba a elegir.

—Esa. —Dijo finalmente, a lo que el niño negó con indulgencia.

—¿Ves?... No es una estrella; es un planeta. Venus de hecho…

Spock se quedó sumamente impresionado por la respuesta del niño, quien era capaz no solo de diferenciar las estrellas de los planetas sino que, también, sabía identificar el planeta en cuestión. Solo por eso, se dijo, iba a cogerle una estrella—aunque aún no supiera cómo—.

Spock señaló otra estrella, la más antigua y refinada que se veía desde la tierra.

_Pero lo rechazó como a los anteriores:_

—Esta es demasiado vieja. Quiero una estrella que viva mucho tiempo.

Impaciente Spock apretó con fuerza—no con demasiada—la botella de plástico y se la devolvió, tratando de serenar su incompetencia y su bochorno. ¿Cómo era posible que no lograra cogerle una estrella?

—Esta es tu botella. La estrella que quieres esta dentro. —Dijo finalmente, desesperado por hallar la estrella perfecta.

_Quedé verdaderamente sorprendido al ver iluminarse el rostro de mi joven juez:_

—¡Es exactamente lo que quería! —Exclamó mientras miraba la botella entre sus manos. —¿Crees que tendrá espacio suficiente?

Spock le miró atónito durante unos segundos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó fascinado ante las preguntas a las que le sometía el pequeño niño rubio.

—Porque la botella es pequeña…

Spock divisó la tristeza y preocupación en los ojos azules, casi como si fuese a caer una llovizna. No quiso que eso pasase.

—Alcanzará seguramente. —Susurró, no pudiendo ofrecerle datos que contrastar. —Te he regalado una estrella bien pequeña.

El niño sonrió, agradecido, murmurando un gracias con sabor a miel. Miró la pequeña botella entre sus diminutas manos, girando el recipiente con suma reverencia.

—No tan pequeña…—Murmuró distraído. —¡Mira! Se ha dormido.

Y aunque Spock sabía que aquello era imposible la sonrisa llena del niño le deslumbro, acompañada por una risa cantarina que ascendía y danzaba a su alrededor como copos de nieve. Era algo que nunca había escuchado—Amanda a penas reía— y le gustaba ese sonido tan melódico.

_Y así fue cómo conocí al principito._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Nota: Debido a que los capítulos de "El principito" son muy cortos subiré uno cada día, o cada dos, depende de si mi ordenador está de humor.

Y como siempre se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


	3. Tan pequeña

**El Principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

* * *

**Tan pequeña.**

_(III)_

_Necesité mucho tiempo para comprender de dónde venía. El principito, que me acosaba a preguntas, nunca parecía oír las mías. Y sólo por palabras pronunciadas al azar pude, poco a poco, enterarme de todo._

Spock miró a Jim—así se llamaba el niño de la estrella—con atención. Era más curioso de lo que habría podido prever, siempre con una pregunta en la boca que salía disparada en busca de respuesta. Por eso habían acabado sentándose junto a la ventana que daba al parque donde Sarek y Amanda se habían conocido.

—¿Por qué tus orejas parecen orejas de elfo? —Preguntó, desoyendo las preguntas del medio vulcano acerca de dónde estaban sus progenitores.

—Soy vulcano, medio vulcano. —Rectificó, porque algo en los ojos rodeados de largas pestañas le hizo saber que no había problema en admitir la verdad.

Porque estaba orgulloso de ser hijo de Amanda.

Jim sonrió, dejando escapar una carcajada limpia que sonó como estrellas titilando.

—Eso lo explica todo, Spock.

—¿Sabes que es Vulcano, Jim? —Preguntó fascinado.

—¿Y cómo es ser vulcano? ¿es difícil?

Spock frunció el ceño, molesto porque su pregunta hubiera sido desoída tan fácilmente.

—¿Cómo sabes de Vulcano? —Repitió, obstinado.

Jim sonrió.

—Tiene que ser muy difícil. —Susurró mirando a través de la ventana. —No poder sentir debe ser duro… ¿cómo sabes que estás vivo sino puedes reír o llorar?

Spock se quedó sin palabras, abrumado por la profundidad de Jim, que dirigió una mirada lenta hasta sus ojos chocolate. Parecía tratar de tomar el chocolate de su mirada para saciar su dolor, para disfrutar de la misma sensación que uno tiene cuando está enamorado, cuando es querido…

—Jim, ¿has llorado? —Preguntó viendo los ojos ligeramente rojos del humano.

Jim le sonrió tristemente a Spock, casi como si fuera a decirle algo que había estado ahogándolo desde hacía años.

Pero no respondió, no hacía falta.

_Después, sacó el cordero del bolsillo y se abismó en la contemplación de su tesoro._

Spock era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la pequeña figura de Jim. Le habían dicho que los humanos eran seres simples, solo gobernados por sentimientos impulsivos y sin razón—por eso había golpeado a aquel vulcano que osó insinuar que su madre era una bestia—. Pero Jim, al igual que Amanda, estaba lleno de matices, de tristeza y alegría, de resignación y orgullo…

Era un amasijo de sentimientos y pensamientos, de sueños, realidad, anhelos e imposibles. Era una mezcla de la crueldad de la vida y la fe inquebrantable de que había más, de que jamás presentaría una rendición ante la vida por mucho que esta tratara de doblegarlo.

Y aquello empujaba a Spock a querer saber más de Jim, porque si lo comprendía podría entender porque Amanda había decidido vivir en un mundo que le prohibía ser ella.

Porque si comprendía todo eso podría saber porque Jim parecía tan frágil y fuerte a la vez—como su madre—.

—¿De dónde vienes, Jim? ¿Dónde queda tu casa? ¿Por qué quieres la estrella? —Preguntó sin despegar la mirada del humano sentado frente a él, que apenas despegó la vista de la botella para mirarle, pensativo

_Después de meditar en silencio, respondió:_

—Me gusta que hallas guardado la estrella en la botella porque de noche le servirá de casa.

Spock alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

Trató de hallar otra forma de conseguir respuestas.

—Seguramente. Y si eres amable te daré también una cuerda para atarlo durante el día. Y una estaca.

_La proposición pareció disgustar al principito:_

—¿Atarlo? ¡Qué idea tan rara, Spock!

Jim dejó escapar una risa divertida.

Pero Spock no encontraba la gracia en su comentario, bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta de que trataba la conversación.

—Pero si no lo atas se irá a cualquier parte y se perderá…

_Mi amigo tuvo un nuevo estallido de risa:_

—Pero, Spock, ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

Spock alzó una ceja, observado las mejillas encendidas de Jim a causa de las carcajadas que le asaltaban repentinamente.

—A cualquier parte. —Respondió algo abochornado, luego pensó en la gravedad y las órbitas. —Derecho, siempre adelante…

_Entonces el principito observó gravemente:_

—¡No importa! ¡Mi casa es tan pequeña!

Spock se perdió nuevamente en los ojos azules, que reflejaban tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo que se quedó sin aliento. Jim acarició la botella con reverencia, alzando la vista hasta los ojos de Spock tan tristemente que por unos segundos la mente del medio vulcano dejó de funcionar.

_Y con un poco de melancolía, quizá, agregó:_

—Derecho, siempre delante de uno, no se puede ir muy lejos…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Y como siempre se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


	4. Confesiones

**El principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

* * *

**Confesiones.**

_(IV)_

—He llorado.

Confesó Jim repentinamente, reteniendo nuevamente la atención de Spock quien, sin dudarlo ni un solo instante, decidió tratar de descubrir los tormentos que acosaban al pequeño niño rubio.

—¿Por qué, Jim? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? —Preguntó acercándose un poco más a él, habían puesto música y temía que Jim no pudiera escucharlo.

Pero Jim no respondió a Spock, simplemente alzó la botella para que él tan bien viera la estrella en su interior. La estrella que se había quedado dormida hace poco y que Jim acunaba como si fuera un bebé.

—Jim…

…_Pero nadie lo creyó por culpa de su vestido. Las personas mayores son así._

—Quiero la estrella porque estoy solo…

Spock le lanzó sus cejas arriba, sorprendido por esa repentina revelación.

—¿No es hermosa? —Preguntó Jim mirando la estrella. —Tan bonita que todo lo que alumbra se vuelve incapaz de hacerte daño…

_Si le decís: «La prueba de que el principito existió es que era encantador, que reía, y que quería un cordero. Querer un cordero es prueba de que existe», se encogerán de hombros y os tratarán como se trata a un niño._

—Estoy seguro de que las demás estrellas disfrutaban con su luz. —Explicó Jim, seguro de lo que decía al cien por cien. — Y tú has sido muy bueno, Spock, porque has cogido una realmente hermosa…

…_Los niños deben ser muy indulgentes con las personas mayores._

Jim no volvió a hablar de la estrella ni de haber llorado, solamente le dedicó una sonrisa inmensa a Spock. Una que hizo pensar al medio vulcano que si existía una luz capaz de volver hermoso hasta el más repulsivo de los Klingots.

Era algo que un vulcano jamás entendería.

_Pero, claro está, nosotros que comprendemos la vida, nos burlamos de los números._

—Es muy bonita…—Susurró Spock, perdido en la sonrisa llena de Jim.

Una tan grande que logró espantar los años de sufrimientos pasados, los abusos, los insultos, el desprecio, las burlas, las miradas de superioridad… Todo parecía desaparecer de pronto ante la eterna compresión del pequeño humano que atesoraba una estrella como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto.

Porque tal vez, para él—para ambos—, la realidad fuese esa.

…_Es triste olvidar a un amigo. No todos han tenido un amigo._

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Y como siempre se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias..._


	5. La comida de las estrellas

**El principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

* * *

**La comida de las estrellas**

_(V)_

Spock y Jim permanecían sentados junto a la ventana, sentados el uno al lado del otro. Jim movía su pie derecho suavemente, hasta posarlo contra el de Spock en una especie de caricia. Había oído que los humanos necesitaban el calor humano.

Tal vez por eso no se apartó.

Jim seguía absorto en su estrella, susurrando a veces a Spock para que se acercase a oírla. Decía que titilaba tan suavemente que parecía que en cualquier momento emprendería el vuelo.

—¿A dónde crees que irá? —Preguntó Spock, observando la botella.

Jim sonrió.

—Al espacio. La última frontera.

Spock miró al mismo lugar que Jim, preguntándose por primera vez en su vida como sería explorar al que universo desconocido, que se extendía silencioso y majestuoso hasta el infinito.

_Fue aún gracias al cordero, pues el principito me interrogó bruscamente, como asaltado por una duda:_

—¿Es verdad, no es cierto, que a las estrellas les gusta comer oscuridad?

Spock miró a Jim atónito por unos segundos, luego pensó que se refería al hecho de que al encender la luz la oscuridad de disipa. En cuyo caso, pensó, estaría en lo cierto.

—Sí. Es verdad.

Jim sonrió nuevamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué contento estoy!

_No comprendí por qué era tan importante que los corderos comiesen arbustos._

—¿De manera que comen también sombras?

Spock alzó una ceja—había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho ya—. No lograba entender por qué era tan importante para Jim que su estrella devorase oscuridad o/y sombra.

—Sí, pero una sombra es muy pequeña, Jim. No tiene importancia.

Jim negó con la cabeza, llevando nuevamente la conversación a un nivel de subrrealidad que la mente lógica de Spock apenas podía alcanzar.

—La oscuridad, antes de crecer, comienza por ser una sombra.

—¡Es cierto! Pero ¿por qué quieres que tu estrella coma oscuridad?

…_Y si un baobabs no se arranca a tiempo, ya no es posible desembarazarse de él. Invade todo el planeta. Lo perfora con sus raíces. Y si el planeta es demasiado pequeño y los baobabs son demasiado numerosos, lo hacen estallar._

—Porque quiero que se coma la oscuridad que quiere comerse a mamá. —Respondió, sorprendiendo a Spock por haber hallado respuesta. —¿No crees que sería increíble poder espantar toda la oscuridad de golpe?

Spock caviló ante la respuesta/pregunta de Jim. Pensó en su madre, en cómo se afanaba día tras día para tratar de conseguir que las plantas de la tierra pudieran estar en Vulcano. En la forma de que trataba de callar cada vez que quería correr hasta su hijo y abrazarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

—Sería maravilloso ¿no crees? —Volvió a preguntar, acariciando la botella donde dormía su estrella. —Así no existirían más lágrimas…

Spock meditó durante un segundo, pensando en su madre nuevamente—y en el mismísimo Jim—.

—Tienes razón…—Murmuró en respuesta. —Seguro que la estrella se comerá todo lo malo…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


	6. Tristeza

**El principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

* * *

**Tristeza.**

_(VI)_

_¡Ah, principito! Así, poco a poco, comprendí tu pequeña vida melancólica._

—Me encantan las puestas de sol. —Confesó de pronto Jim. —Vamos a ver una puesta de sol…

—Pero tenemos que esperar…—Replicó Spock.

—¿Esperar a qué? —Preguntó, mirándole con sus grandes ojos.

Spock vaciló una milésima fracción de segundo.

—Esperar a que el sol se salga para que pueda ponerse.

_Al principio pareciste muy sorprendido, luego, te reíste de ti mismo. Y me dijiste:_

—¡Me creo siempre en mi casa!

Spock le miró sin comprender, ¿a caso su información no era fiable? Tenía entendido que el sol solo se ponía una vez al día en la tierra.

—Un día vi ponerse el sol cuarenta y tres veces. —Confesó con una sonrisa. —Lo grabé en video y me dediqué a verlo una y otra vez.

—Vaya…—Susurró Spock. —Tienen que gustarte mucho las puestas de sol.

Jim asintió.

_Y poco después agregó:_

—¿Sabes?... Cuando uno está verdaderamente triste son agradables las puestas de sol…

Spock le observó, incapaz de comprender porque Jim sonería tan suavemente pese a tener los ojos realmente tristes.

—¿Estabas, pues, verdaderamente triste el día de las cuarenta y tres veces?

_El principito no respondió._

Jim permaneció mirando su botella, y Spock no trató de lograr una respuesta. Ya la conocía pues una vez estuvo mirando el atardecer de Vulcano por horas, incluso después de que este terminara y llegara la noche.

Porque se había sentido realmente triste—aunque no pudiera sentir—.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


	7. El dolor

**El principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

* * *

**El dolor.**

_(VII)_

_Al quinto día, siempre gracias al cordero, me fue revelado este secreto de la vida del principito. Me preguntó bruscamente, y sin preámbulos, como fruto de un problema largo tiempo meditado en silencio:_

—Si una estrella come todo lo malo, ¿come también recuerdos?

Spock miró a Jim, alzando la vista del Padd donde había comenzado a hacer las tareas de ese día—todas vulcanas—. Con tantas emociones había estado a punto de olvidarse de ellas.

Lo cierto era que no le sorprendía que Jim hubiera hablado de pronto, este acostumbraba a ser ilógico e imprevisible. Por ello verlo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de preocupación le resultó lo más normal del mundo.

—Una estrella como todo lo malo que encuentra. —Respondió volviendo su atención al Padd.

—¿Hasta los recuerdos dolorosos?

—Sí. —Respondió Spock. —Hasta los recuerdos dolorosos.

Jim frunció los labios, mirando el brillo del Padd en los ojos de Spock.

—Entonces, el dolor, ¿para qué sirve?

_Yo no lo sabía. Estaba entonces muy ocupado tratando de destornillar un bulón demasiado ajustado de mi motor._

Jim hinchó las mejillas ante la indiferencia de Spock acerca de ese tema. ¿A caso no veía la seriedad de las cosas realmente importantes?

—El dolor, ¿para qué sirve?

_El principito jamás renunciaba a una pregunta, una vez la había formulado._

—Spock…

—El dolor no sirve para nada, Jim. —Respondió Spock, molesto por no poder centrarse en su tarea.

No era posible que estuviese tardando tanto en hacer algo tan sencillo.

—El dolor es solo una sensación molesta y aflictiva de una parte del cuerpo por causa interior o exterior. Un sentimiento de pena y congoja.

—Oh…—Murmuró Jim con tristeza, decepcionado por la respuesta.

_Después de un silencio me largó, con cierto rencor:_

—¡No te creo! El dolor es importante. Es necesario. Es parte de la vida. Es parte de nosotros.

Jim le giró e rostro a Spock, antes de que este pudiera decir algo—aún no sabía el que—. El medio vulcano apretó los labios con fuerza, si creía que replantearse sobre la utilidad de un sentimiento del que todas las razas huían adelante, él no era nadie para impedírselo.

—¿Y tú, tú crees que el dolor…?

—¡Pero no! ¡Pero no! ¡Yo no creo nada, los vulcanos no creen! Te contesté cualquier cosa, tan ilógica como esto. ¡Yo me ocupo de cosas serias! —Respondió Spock, sintiendo su sangre verde agolparse contra sus mejillas.

Tenía que ser el mejor de su promoción, superar a todos y cada uno de los vulcanos que le habían menos preciado por su sangre mestiza. Tenía que alcanzar el máximo honor como vulcano para que nadie, jamás, le creyese menos por ser fruto de dos mundos tan distintos.

_Me miró estupefacto._

—¡De cosas serias!

Spock lanzó sus cejas arriba, enfadado—aunque no tuviera sentimientos—. Claro que se encargaba de cosas serias, como saber para que se necesitaba usar la fórmula del doctor…

—¡Hablas como las personas mayores! —Recriminó Jim, haciendo referencia a la gente que lo apartaba.

A la gente que menospreciaba a Spock.

_Me avergonzó un poco. Pero, despiadado, agregó:_

—Confundes todo!... ¡Mezclas todo!

Spock quiso replicar que era al contrario, pues son los humanos quienes confunden los términos. Pero Jim estaba furioso y si antes—cuando sonreía—le había parecido hermoso ahora le intimidaba. Sus ojos ardían como nunca había visto arder una mirada antes; parecía el fuego azul, la combustión más poderosa de todas, la que aspira más oxígeno y la que quema más.

—Conozco a un lugar donde hay una Mujer trajeada—Expuso, con los brazos en jarra sobre su pecho. —Jamás ha aspirado una flor. Jamás ha mirado a una estrella. Jamás ha podido querer a nadie. No ha hecho más que sumas y restas. Y todo el día repite como tú: «¡Soy una mujer seria! ¡Soy una mujer seria!» Se infla de orgullo. Pero no es una mujer; ¡Es una mariodeta!

—¿Una qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar Spock.

Jim enrojeció hasta las orejas del bochorno.

—¡Una marioneta!

_El principito estaba pálido de cólera._

—Hace millones de años que el dolor forma parte de las personas. Hace millones de años que las estrellas comen cosas malas. ¿Y no es serio intentar comprender por qué las personas se esfuerzan tanto en guardar el recuerdo de haber sufrido? ¿No es importante la guerra entre el dolor y la alegría? ¿No es más serio y más importante que las sumas de una mujer que jamás podrá volar?

Jim temblaba, con los ojos turbios cual cielo a punto de ser tapiado por un inmenso huracán.

—¿Y no es importante que yo conozco a una madre única en el mundo, que no existe en ninguna otra parte, y que una estrella puede arrebatarle los recuerdos que le hacen seguir adelante, así, de un solo bocado, sin darse cuenta de lo que hace? Esto, ¿no es importante?

Spock le mira sin saber que decir, comprendiendo de golpe—a base de uno—el posible padecer de su madre. Porque sin dolor no existen buenos recuerdos.

_Enrojeció y agregó:_

—Si alguien ama a una persona de la que no existen más que ella entre los millones y millones de estrellas, es bastante para que sea feliz cuando mira las estrellas. Se dice: «Mi madre está allí, en alguna parte…»

Jim tembló, ahogando la frase que quería decir obviamente: «Sigue allí, viva.» Pero no fue necesario expresar aquello en voz alta, Spock lo había entendido.

—Y si la estrella come el dolor que la hace levantarse cada día, para él es como si, bruscamente, todas las estrellas se apagaran. Porque ella ya no tendría razones para luchar. —Jim tomó una pausa, clavando sus ojos aguados en los chocolate, tan turbios como el mar en plena tormenta. —Y esto, ¿no es importante?

Spock sintió la garganta seca de pronto, conmovido. Y quiso abrazar a Jim tal y como podía hacer Amanda con él en contadas ocasiones; tal y como quería que su madre lo abrazase para siempre.

Así que arrojó el padd al suelo sin pensárselo dos veces.

_No pudo decir nada más. Estalló bruscamente en sollozos. La noche había caído. Yo había dejado mis herramientas. No me importaban ni el martillo, ni el bulón, ni la sed, ni la muerte. En una estrella, en un planeta, el mío, la Tierra, había un principito que necesitaba consuelo._

Spock abrazó a Jim con fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo en un desesperado intento de detener el llanto de Jim. Era el llanto más desesperado que jamás había oído en su vida. Era el llanto más sincero y apasionado de todos, el llanto más desinteresado del mundo… Eran las lágrimas de alguien que no lloraba por él ni su dolor, sino por el padecer de otra persona.

…_Lo tomé en mis brazos. Lo acuné. Le dije: «La flor que amas no corre peligro… Dibujaré un bozal para tu cordero. Dibujaré una armadura para tu flor… Di…»_

Spock susurraba contra el oído de Jim palabras de consuelo, todas las que se le venían a la cabeza, todas las que pensaba que podrán calmar el dolor del pequeño niño rubio. Jim se aferraba a su camisa, sollozando, buscando desconsoladamente el calor que emanaba de Spock tan suave y continuadamente.

Tal y como siempre había necesitado.

_No sabía bien qué decir. Me sentía muy torpe. No sabía cómo llegar a él, dónde encontrarlo… ¡Es tan misterioso el país de las lágrimas…!_

**Continuará...**

* * *

Se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


	8. Dañar

**El principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

**Dañar.**

* * *

_(VIII)_

Una vez que Jim hubo dejado de llorar Spock comprendió la complejidad de los sentimientos. Sus mano derecha, aferrada por la mano izquierda de Jim, le había trasmitido miles de sensaciones: amor, miedo, alegría, tristeza, dolor, esperanza… Todo un cúmulo de sensaciones entremezcladas las unas con las otras como si de un tapiz se tratase.

Su mente había quedado embotellada, apresada por aquellos sentimientos tan intensos que lo demolían todo a su paso. Una demolición, pensó, sumamente dulce.

_Aprendí bien pronto a conocer mejor a esa flor._

Jim, acurrucado en los brazos de Spock, comenzó a murmurar en voz baja, hablando de su madre: Winona. Winona que se había casado muy joven y que había enviudado muy joven, a penas teniendo tiempo para hacer nada más que estar con George, su marido. No había nada más para Winona que su amado marido, el cual había muerto el mismo día que Jim nació.

—Mamá siempre está triste, tan triste y solitaria que parece una escultura de mármol. Nunca la he visto sonreír, solo trabajar y trabajar, solo levantarse cada día murmurando el nombre de mi padre como si fuera una oración.

Spock escuchaba, calmado.

—Intenta que Sam, ella y yo estemos juntos, como una familia normal. Pero no somos una familia normal: la oscuridad amenaza con comerse nuestra granja de Iowa. Es como una lucha contrarreloj.

Jim suspiró suavemente.

—Cada vez que le preguntó dice que está bien y trata de cambiar el tema. Finge que nada ha ocurrido. Dice que está ahí, justamente a mi lado, pero yo sé que no es cierto. Está a miles de millones de kilómetros, en un lugar de la galaxia donde el USS Kelvin fue destruido.

_De este modo, el principito, a pesar de la buena voluntad de su amor, pronto dudó de ella. Había tomado en serio palabras sin importancia y se sentía muy desgraciado._

—Tal vez por eso, cuando dice que me quiere, no puedo creerla. Porque no está a mi lado, no me ve, solo puede ver a papá.

Jim se pegó más a Spock, que temeroso porque callara no le interrumpía. Solo lo acunaba entre sus brazos con cuidado y gentileza. Como si pudiera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Y tal vez así fuese.

—Por eso hago cosas tontas a veces, porque quiero que deje de mirar fantasmas y me mire, que sepa que estoy justo al alcance de su mano… Pero no puedo entenderla ni ella me entiende a mí.

_Y me confió aún:_

—Sólo sabemos hacernos daño el uno al otro.

Jim miró la estrella de su botella, aún dormida.

—Al final, incluso cuando me grita vuelve a arroparme por las noches. Y eso duele más, mucho más de lo que puedo soportar y siempre acabo corriendo, tratando de huir de su doloroso amor sin el que no puedo vivir.

Jim rió tristemente, pinchando el corazón de Spock en el proceso.

—Y no la entiendo, no entiendo cómo puede llorar y decirme que me quiere cuando solo puede ver a mi padre.

Spock no pudo consolar aquel mal, estaba demasiado anclado en el corazón de Jim. Era una herida que aún sangraba y que sangraría por años.

Pero toda herida acaba sanando.

_«No supe comprender nada entonces. Debí haberla juzgado por sus actos y no por sus palabras. Me perfumaba y me iluminaba. ¡No debía haber huido jamás! Debí haber adivinado su ternura, detrás de sus pobres astucias. ¡Las flores son tan contradictorias! Pero yo era demasiado joven para saber amarla.»_

—Jim, yo si te veo…—Susurró Spock.

Y a través de la mano del humano pudo sentir felicidad.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


	9. Evasión

**El principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

* * *

**Evasión.**

_(IX)_

_Creo que, para su evasión, aprovechó una migración de pájaros silvestres._

—En Vulcano…—Confesó Spock, midiendo sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas. —Ser mestizo está mal visto, yo estoy mal visto.

Jim le observa con sus grandes ojos azules, sin apartar la vista de los orbes chocolate.

—No es agradable.

Jim sonrió suavemente, sin soltar la mano de Spock.

—Claro que no lo es Spock, es duro que se metan contigo. —Luego, en voz más baja, agregó. —De hecho eres muy valiente, no como yo.

Así Jim comenzó a contarle a Spock la historia de cómo había decidido emanciparse de su madre, de Sam y de Frank—todo ilegalmente por supuesto—. Spock le escuchó atentamente, no queriendo perderse ni una sola de las palabras que el niño iba a decir, absorbido totalmente por el encanto natural que emanaba del rubio.

Quien, a su vez, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

_El principito arrancó también, con un poco de melancolía, los últimos brotes de baobabs. Creía que no iba a volver jamás._

Jim le contó cómo, ese mismo día, había tratado de escaparse del dúplex en San Francisco. Había fracasado, le había dicho, como todo un cobarde.

…_Y cuando regó por última vez la flor, y se dispuso a ponerla al abrigo de su globo, descubrió que tenía deseos de llorar._

Jim le contó que se había despertado muy temprano en la mañana, había hecho una pequeña maleta—mochila de Buzz Lightyear—y dispuesto a irse para no volver jamás. Sam le había dicho algo muy feo, Frank le había dado una bofetada—aunque eso era secreto—y su madre, al llegar a casa exhausta, le había dicho George.

Y Jim sabía que se refería a su padre.

Fue rumbo a la puerta, encontrándose con su madre dormida sobre la mesa del salón, rodeada por Padds llenos de trabajos.

Tomó una manta del sofá y, con mucho cuidado, tapó a su madre. Winona se removió, más dormida que despierta, a penas vislumbrando un cabello rubio revuelto que brillaba con los rallos de sol matutinos que entraban por la ventana.

—Adiós. —Dijo Jim.

_Pero la flor no le contestó._

—Adiós. —Repitió.

Winona se removió nuevamente, enfocando por primera vez. Vio el rostro de su hijo menor, sus ojos tristes y su ropa siempre desaliñada. Winona se creyó aún dormida, vencida por el cansancio que se auto producía para no pensar en George. Sin embargo, pensó, cuando soñaba con Jim este siempre sonreía y reía y este—el que la tapaba con tanta gentileza—lucía tan triste que supo que era el de verdad.

Era su hijo.

Winona sonrió tristemente, pensando que aquel adiós significaba la rendición de su hijo por intentar llamar su atención.

Y quiso llorar de pronto.

—He sido tonta. —Le dijo por fin. —Te pido perdón. Procura ser feliz.

Rogó con sinceridad, esperando que Jim pudiera hacer lo que ella y Sam jamás habían hecho: dejar atrás los fantasmas del pasado. Tal vez su hijo, su intrépido hijo, pudiera deshacerse de la sombra que se cernía sobre él incluso en su cumpleaños.

Tal vez, pensó, si la odiaba podría ser feliz.

_Quedó sorprendido por la ausencia de reproches. Permaneció allí, desconcertado, con el globo en la mano. No comprendía esa calma mansedumbre._

—Pero, sí, te quiero. —Susurró Winona. —No has sabido nada, por mi culpa. No tiene importancia. Pero has sido tan tonto como yo. —Winona rió tristemente, encogiendo el corazón de Jim. —Procura ser feliz… tan feliz como yo lo he sido cada vez que reías…

Jim se tapó la boca, temblando.

—Pero Sam…

Winona volvió a sonreír, acariciando la mano de su hijo. Una mano muy diminuta, pensó con melancolía.

—Sam estará bien… El crecer no le hará daño, le hará bien. Comprenderá que no necesita esforzarse tanto para que lo quiera.

Jim replicó nuevamente, obstinado:

—Pero Frank…

—Es preciso que soporte dos o tres berrinches suyos si quiero volver a ver el sol. ¡Es tan hermoso ver salir el sol! —Exclamó con dulzura. —Así, cada nuevo día, será como un renacer. En cuanto al resto males, no les temo. Tengo mi coraje para enfrentarme a ellos.

_Y mostró ingenuamente sus cuatro espinas._

—¿Has visto que manos tan fuertes tengo? —Preguntó mostrando sus manos finas y hermosas con orgullo.

Jim asintió, sin habla.

Winona soltó su mano, tratando de no llorar frente a su hijo. Su fuerte hijo que iba a dar el paso que ella jamás se había atrevido a dar.

_Después agregó:_

—No te detengas más, no es necesario. Has decidido olvidar, seguir adelante. Ve ya, Jim, ve hacia el horizonte que te aguarda.

Jim asintió, dejando atrás a su madre que rompió a llorar, llorar y llorar hasta que cayó presa del cansancio otra vez. Entonces, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, Jim salió corriendo escaleras arriba, incapaz de poder contener el llanto ni un minuto más sin acabar desmoronándose como un castillo de naipes.

Vivir, pensó, cuesta tanto…

_Pues no quería que le viese llorar. Era una flor tan orgullosa…_

**Continuará...**

* * *

Se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


	10. Domesticar

**El principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

* * *

**Domesticar**

_(XXI)_

—¿Sabes, Jim? —Dijo Spock de pronto. —Yo creo que eres alguien realmente valiente; porque si fueras un cobarde como has dicho que eras hubieses huido, no hubiese permanecido en el dúplex.

Jim se quedó mirando a Spock casi sin aliento, sonriendo tan ampliamente como jamás había sonreído en su vida.

—Gracias…

Susurró antes de volver a abrazarle, estrechando al medio vulcano en sus delgados brazos. Spock lo abrazó igualmente, pues comenzaba a comprender porque los humanos gustaban tanto de las pruebas físicas de cariño.

Era una trasmisión muda de sus sentimientos; sus emociones incontrolables hallaban cauce a través de un mero abrazo, un apretón de manos o una sola mirada. ¿Era eso acoso una rustica e involucionada forma de conectar las mentes? Tal vez, pensó, era así como se comunicaba los vulcanos antes de la llegada de Surak y su filosofía de la lógica.

Tal vez, pensó, los vulcanos y los humanos no eran tan diferentes.

Tal vez su padre, al contrario de lo que dijo, se había casado con su madre porque la amaba, porque Amanda había atravesado sus barreras vulcanas con una deslumbrante sonrisa y le había esperado. Había esperado pacientemente a que Sarek descubriese que se había enamorado sin ser consciente de ello.

Porque enamorarse era algo que los vulcanos, reacios a sentir, tardaban en descubrir; al contrario que los humanos. Amanda le había explicado que se debía a que enamorarse era como quedarse dormido: lento, dulce, imperceptible… hasta que te duermes y tu cerebro estalla en millones de imágenes, en fragmentos de sonidos, en elucubraciones… y cuando abres los ojos nuevamente sabes que te has quedado dormido.

Y eso, había dicho Amanda, era similar a enamorarse. Era lento, suave y sinuoso al principio y, de pronto, te golpeaba de lleno, certero como solo el amor puede serlo. Entonces todo cobraba sentido.

Spock no lo había entendido en aquel momento, no hasta que Jim tomó su mano con una sonrisa y le pidió una estrella, no hasta que le comprendió y aceptó, no hasta que descubrió que se estaba «quedando dormido».

Pero no quería evitar caer en ese sueño.

Jim sonreía, aún abrazándolo, sin encontrar fallo en su mestizaje, sin ver otra cosa que no fuese él, Spock, y eso resultaba tan conmovedor que su corazón temblaba de júbilo cada vez que los ojos azules se posaban en él. Y en eso, se dijo, debería basarse todo, toda nuestra vida debería ser para compartirla con quien amásemos y no con un matrimonio concertado*.

Los vulcanos deberían aprender de sus padres, debían percatarse de la grandeza que hay en los humanos a veces. Deberían aprender, pensó, que algunos sentimientos pueden hacer que las personas sean maravillosas, pueden hacer que el mundo gire y brille de forma distinta.

Jim se separó de pronto, sonriendo con diversión y sinceridad.

Spock deseó por un segundo detener el tiempo—sin percatarse de lo ilógico que resultaba esa acción—.

—¡Ahora me has «domesticado!.—Clamó riendo y tomando las manos de Spock, que sintió a través del tacto la inmensa alegría del muchacho.

Spock lo observó alzando una ceja, sin comprender el significado de aquello que decía. ¿Domesticar? Ni que fuera un animal, era un humano. Y según todos los gobiernos del planeta Tierra se reconocían a todos los humanos como tales, sin importar su procedencia.

Así que, sabiendo como de extraño podría llegar a ser Jim, decidió preguntarle con el fin de averiguar en qué insólita y nueva aventura iba a meterle.

—¿Qué significa domesticar? —Preguntó finalmente, mientras Jim se sentaba a su lado con alegría.

El niño humano sonrió con ternura, extrañado de que Spock no conociese el término. Pero es normal, se dijo, los vulcanos pueden llegar a ser bastante ignorantes a veces. No era culpa suya, se decía, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ver el mundo desde la misma perspectiva que los humanos.

La visión humana y vulcana resultaban ser dos mundos diferentes, dos mundos que sin duda debían complementarse a la perfección si se uniesen.

—Es una cosa demasiado olvidada. —Explicó Jim con dulzura. —Significa «crear lazos».

Spock frunció el ceño, desconocía que el material usado para fabricar los lazos… O, tal vez, no se estuviera refiriendo a eso…

—¿Crear lazos? —Repitió, volcando todos sus sentidos en Jim para no perder detalle de lo que fuera a decir.

—Sí. —Afirmó Jim. —Antes, para mí, no eras más que un vulcano semejante a cien mil vulcanos. Y no te necesitaba. Y tú tampoco me necesitabas.—Explicó con naturalidad. — Pero, al domesticarnos, tenemos necesidad el uno del otro. Eres, por tanto, para mí único en el mundo…

Susurró con una sonrisa sincera que oprimió el corazón verde de Spock dulcemente. Tan dulcemente que quiso vivir eternamente en ese minuto.

Único… Jim le había dicho que era especial para él, que solamente él—entre todos los vulcanos existentes—era quien tenía un hueco en el corazón del muchacho.

Se sintió tan dichoso de pronto que quiso gritar, mas en lugar de ello optó por confesarle un secreto a Jim:

—Lo comprendo…—Murmuró. —Creo que hay alguien… alguien que me ha domesticado…

Jim le sonrió, apretando su mano un poco más.

¿Eran nervios lo que sentía a través del vínculo superficial? ¿Miedo al rechazo, comprensión, cariño y la certeza inquebrantable de querer ayudarle a ser feliz? ¿Era posible sentir todo ello al mismo tiempo sin acabar teniendo una sobrecarga?

Que fascinante resultaba ser Jim.

—Creo que me has domesticado, Jim…

Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, fue besado por alguien que no fuese Amanda. Sintió los labios cálidos de Jim contra su mejilla, suaves, dulces, llenos… Fueron segundos—estaba seguro de ello—pero la cándida sensación de sentir los labios de Jim sobre su mejilla fue más que suficiente para que se sintiera volar durante horas y horas después del beso.

Luego la risa dulce y llena de Jim inundó su mundo, robándole una sonrisa llena sin ser consciente de ello. Pero Jim si había visto la sonrisa de Spock—tan pequeña y sincera que parecía el lejano titilar de una estrella—, por lo que decidió guardarla en lo más profundo de su corazón, para no jamás olvidar que merece la pena sufrir para conseguir grandes momentos.

Porque cuando realmente somos conscientes de lo hermoso que es un momento es cuando hemos sufrido para conseguirlo.

Lo bello resalta más hermosamente cuando es rodeado por lo malo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...

Aclaraciones: *Matrimonio concertado: En Vulcano es habitual prometer desde niños a los vulcanos. Para más información consultarlo en páginas especializadas.


	11. Sueño

**El principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

Nota: El capítulo no está enumerado porque no esta inspirado en ningún capítulo de "El Principito"

* * *

**Sueño.**

Amanda se acercó a la ventana donde su hijo había ido a mirar, hacía varias horas que Spock no había dado señales de vida. No le había preocupado porque podía verlo desde donde estaba pero, para su desgracia, lo había perdido momentáneamente de vista.

Y si algo le hubiese pasado a su retoño mas le valía al culpable escapar, pues no habría galaxia lo suficientemente grande como para escapar de su ira.

Le sorprendió encontrarlo sentado en el suelo junto a un niño rubio que sostenía en sus manos una botella. El niño bostezaba suavemente, inclinando el cuerpo inconscientemente hasta el cuerpo de Spock, que le miraba en absoluta silencio, absorto, mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado.

—Jim…—Llamó. —¿Tienes sueño?

—Si…—Susurró con una sonrisa adormilada. —Quiero ir a donde ningún hombre ha ido antes…

Spock alzó una ceja, mientras Jim apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo.

—No me refería a eso…—Replicó.

Jim rió suavemente.

—Que torpe... —Abrió los ojos, alzando la vista hasta el medio vulcano. —Spock, ¿tienes un sueño?

—Los vulcanos no sueñan.

Jim negó sutilmente.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño? —Volvió a preguntar, y Spock supo que no dejaría de preguntar hasta hallar respuesta.

—No lo sé…—Admitió, pese a que la lengua se le había trabado al admitir su incompetencia en ese tema.

Jim tomó una mano de Spock, tan suavemente que parecía lluvia rozando su piel. Depositó en ella parte de la botella, sujetando él el otro extremo. Spock miró los ojos azules de Jim durante un minuto, mientras este recorría su mirada chocolate con parsimonia soñolienta.

—Puedo darte la mitad de mi sueño. —Murmuró mientras caía dormido. —Para que así siempre estemos juntos…

Spock no supo que responder, tan solo atinó a susurrar un gracias que se extinguió entre la música.

—Spock. —Llamó Amanda, agachándose al lado de su hijo, quien la miró aún reacio a apartar la mirada de Jim. —¿Es un amigo?

Spock miró a Jim, dormido plácidamente sobre su hombro. Era cálido, existente, y era todo cuanto necesitaba, todo cuanto quería…

—No. —Respondió con firmeza. —Es mi sueño.

* * *

Me gustaría disculparme por el retraso, mi ordenador decidió que era un buen día para no coger Internet y prohibirme usarlo. Lo lamento de veras.

Arriesgándome a una lluvia de tomates, o tal vez no, diré que este es el último capítulo que tenía planeado para la historia. Tal vez parezca un poco abrupto pero me pareció que un final "abierto"—todos sabemos que van a acabar juntos—pegaba con la historia. De no ser así puedo tratar de realizar un último capítulo donde cerrar más la historia.

También quiero agradecer a todo aquel que haya dejado un review, halla agregado a favoritos, seguido o que haya leído la historia. Aunque especialmente quiero dar las gracias a **mashimaro111** que a apoyado la historia desde el principio. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Y por último se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


	12. Amanecer

**El principito**

_Disclaimer_: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek.

_Importante_: Basada en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente habrá fragmentos del libro.

Nota: El capítulo no está enumerado porque no esta inspirado en ningún capítulo de "El Principito"

* * *

**Amanecer**.

Jim despertó unas horas después, abrumado por el calor que le había velado durante todo su sueño. Aunque le dolía la espalda de la postura le había encantado dormir junto a alguien, o mejor dicho, le había encantado dormir junto a Spock.

Sonrió algo adormilado al medio vulcano, que había permanecido a su lado fielmente. Como un caballero con su rey. Spock había rechazado la idea de dejar solo a Jim—y la de buscar a su progenitora—y Amanda había consentido el primer capricho de su hijo.

—Buenas Spock…—Susurró cuando el aludido le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Le preguntó dejando a un lado el Padd.

Jim asintió.

—De maravilla, casi temí que apareciera un conejo blanco.

Spock alzó una ceja.

—No entiendo esa referencia.

Jim rió, abrazando a Spock con energía.

—Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. —Respondió sin tratar de detener la inmensa alegría que sentía.

Spock sintió, haciendo memoria para encontrar el título de aquel libro. Le era vagamente familiar, por lo que siendo conocido por Jim—y por el título—debía de ser un libro infantil humano. Los vulcanos no tenían libros infantiles.

Amanda se acercó entonces a su hijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Jim. —Saludó amablemente. —Spock me ha hablado mucho de ti, tanto que temí que te fuese a gastar.

Jim rió, Spock miró a su madre sin comprender. ¿Gastar? Las personas no se gastaban por hablar de ellas… ¿sería eso jerga humana?

—Vaya Spock, no sabía que te gustase tanto. —Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pensaba que te habías dado cuenta. —Respondió el medio vulcano sin ser consciente de la pequeña y cariñosa burla. —Pero si es necesario te lo diré: Me gustas, Jim.

Durante un segundo a Jim se le paró el corazón, sintió vértigo, cosquillas en el estómago y fuegos artificiales estallando en su cabeza. Sintió que el mundo se detenía y giraba cual bailarina hasta hallar un cauce final, el indicado. Sintió que iba a llorar y reír.

Sintió la flecha de Cupido vibrando en su corazón.

Jim abrazó a Spock con fuerza, con las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa radiante. Y mientras abrazaba a Spock se dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, que si la vida tenía algún sentido ese era el sentido de su vida.

—Tú también me gustas Spock…—Susurró al mismo tiempo que los brazos del medio vulcano le rodeaban con cariño.

Amanda sonrió suavemente y miró a Sarek, que acababa de llegar de buscar a los misteriosos progenitores de Jim—que no había dado muchos datos sobre su familia—. Daba igual cuanto tardase o lo que tuviera que insistir pero Spock y Jim iban a acabar juntos, no iba a consentir que siguieran llevando adelante el matrimonio concertado de su hijo.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Con un apellido resultaría más sencillo.

Spock y Jim se habían incorporado, mientras el mayor le ponía al día de lo ocurrido durante su pequeña siesta. Sus padres habían tratado de encontrar a su madre dado que la fiesta iba a terminar en breve y lo correcto—aunque Spock estuvo en desacuerdo con aquella idea—era dejar a Jim con Winona.

—Estos son mis padres. —Presentó Spock. —Amanda, mi madre, y Sarek, mi padre.

Jim sonrió algo tímido, sin dejar de coger la mano de Spock y con la botella de la estrella aún en la mano.

—Es un placer conocer a mis futuros suegros.

Amanda estalló en una carcajada limpia y alegre. Sarek alzó una ceja—gesto que Jim comenzaba a asociar con la raza vulcana (junto a las orejas, las cejas y el peinado) —.

—El placer es nuestro Jim. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Eres el nuero con el que sueña toda madre.

Jim sonrió ampliamente, murmurando un pequeño: "Lo sé" que a Amanda le resultó enternecedor.

Spock sonrió un poco, aliviado de que a su madre le gustase Jim. Habría sido un problema llevárselo a Vulcano si a sus padres no les hubiese caído bien.

Había leído en un libro que los tesoros perdidos encontrados en las aguas de nadie eran para el que lo encontraba. Y él había encontrado a Jim—aunque este pensase que había sido él quien había encontrado a Spock—por lo que tenía pleno derecho de llevárselo consigo y asegurarse de que fuese feliz.

De hecho, si fuese necesario, le cogería una estrella nueva cada noche.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama tu madre? —Preguntó Amanda con una pequeña sonrisa. —Quiero conocer a la madre de mi futuro nuero.

Jim miró a Spock con emoción. ¿Eso era una aceptación total?

—Claro que sé cómo se llama. —Respondió con orgullo, pues muchos niños de su edad desconocían esos datos.— Es la embajadora Winona Kirk.

—La señora Kirk parecía alterada antes. —Puntualizó Sarek. —Es probable que se deba a la desaparición de su hijo.

Amanda asintió.

—Tienes razón.

Jim se puso de puntillas para susurrarle a Spock, sin ser consciente de que los vulcanos tienen muy buen oído y de que no estaba susurrando exactamente. Pero así era Jim, sin pelos en la lengua.

—Tu padre suena como un robot. —Le había dicho con una sonrisa divertida.

Amanda sonrió enternecida. Su hijo tenía muy buen gusto.

—Buscaré a la embajadora pues.

—De acuerdo, nosotros estaremos esperando aquí.

Jim miró por la ventana distraídamente, sintiendo la calidez de la mano de Spock como una pequeña estufa. ¿Su mano le resultaría fría a Spock? Rogó porque no le molestase, pues quería que sus manos estuvieran juntas por siempre.

Porque eso significaría que jamás se separarían.

—¡Spock! —Exclamó de pronto, sobresaltando al aludido.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jim? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Va a amanecer.

Y sin más dilación echó a correr sin soltar la mano de Spock, como si aquella oración fuse la respuesta definitiva para todas las preguntas existentes y por existir. Spock le siguió sin comprender hacía donde corrían y con qué finalidad, pero las sensaciones que le mandaba Jim a través de sus manos entrelazadas le hacían correr aún más.

Salieron del salón y tomaron el ascensor mientras Jim daba pequeños botes en el sitio, hecho un manojo de nervios y emociones. Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja salieron zumbando hacia la salida, sorprendiendo a un adormilado portero que daba cabezadas de tanto en tanto.

Llegaron a la puerta en el momento justo. El sol estiraba sus brazos lentamente, desperezándose, tiñendo el oscuro firmamento estrellado de tonalidades cálidas. Jim dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Llegamos a tiempo.

Spock le miró sin comprender.

—¿Llegar a qué?

—Al amanecer. Cuando estás realmente contento vas a ver amaneceres porque significa que crees en el futuro.

Spock miró a Jim. Había visto más de una vez a Amanda mirar amanecer con Sarek, mirarlo con él, con los dos o sola. Era algo que parecía ejercer cierta magia en la raza humana, y ahora comenzaba a ver el por qué.

Tras el último atardecer había conocido a Jim y su vida había cambiado. Ya no se sentía solo. Su mundo era diferente y por ello, ahora, el amanecer le resultaba tan esplendoroso. Brillaba y ondeaba en el firmamento con elegancia, lleno de promesas y sueños futuros que auguraban dichas venideras.

—Creo que para mí amaneció hace horas. —Susurró mirando a Jim con cariño.

Este le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, sin comprenderle.

—¿Ya ha amanecido en Vulcano? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

Spock entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Jim.

—Algo así.

Y el amanecer siguió susurrando palabras de un futuro solo para ellos.

**Fin.**

* * *

Creo que este es un final un poco más cerrado que el capítulo anterior, por ello he decidido colocarle la palabra "Fin" al final. Tras este capítulo Jim volvería con su familia y Spock tendría que volver a Vulcano, sin embargo se llamarían todos los días y se verían cada vez que Sarek tuviese que ir a la Tierra o Winona a Vulcano. O cuando les disesen vacaciones en la escuela.

Y como no quería escribir la separación decidí dejarles con la puesta de sol. Mas si aún sigue sin ser suficiente podría tratar de hacer una pequeña secuela.

Una vez más quiero agradecer a todo aquel que haya dejado un review, halla agregado a favoritos, seguido o que haya leído la historia. Sobretodo quiero dar las gracias a **mashimaro111** que a apoyado la historia desde el principio.

Y por último se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


End file.
